Love, Hate and Trust!
by anime-girl27
Summary: With two new students arriving at OSH, Gohan and Videl break up!!! Please R&R.


Love, Hate and Trust!  
  
A/N: This is a new fic I got inspiration for, hope its original. If not, then who cares, just please R&R, I'd appreciate it. This is set when Videl and Gohan are going out, they are in their second last year of high school.  
  
By Steffanie Huntley 2003  
  
Gohan lay there in his bed sleeping soundly, when all of a sudden his alarm starting playing the song 'Funky Town.' This song really annoys Gohan, so that's why Bulma fixed the tape into the alarm, Gohan smashed a pillow over his head trying to block out the melody that disturbed him, 'Won't you take me to, a funky town…' the tape repeated. Gohan had no choice but to awake and put a stop to the annoying racket. He shut it off and yelled at it, he then slouched back over to his bed and collapsed on it, the tape then started to play 'United States of Whatever' as backup if Gohan didn't wake up to 'Funky Town', Gohan finally got up as the song started to repeat the chorus.  
  
At school Gohan was late as usual, he sat down in his usual seat next to Erasa and quickly pulled his books out of his schoolbag.  
  
"Are you ever on time Gohan?" Erasa asked. Gohan looked at her and shook his head. Videl leaned over to talk to Gohan,  
  
"Hey Gohan, wanna go to a movie after school?" Videl asked flirtatiously. Gohan smiled.  
  
"You bet Videl, I'd love to." Gohan answered in a sweet voice. Videl smiled and leaned back in her chair. The class was talking away, throwing paper, the usual thing until the teacher came to the front to speak.  
  
"Listen class." He said. The students still kept talking. "SHUTUP!" The teacher yelled, the students faced the teacher in shock. "Thankyou, now class we have two new students joining our class today, meet Tori (female) and Markus (male) Dawson. The two siblings walked into the classroom, they looked so much alike in facial features, but Markus was definitely taller then his twin sister.   
  
Markus had messy brown hair, spiked up, a hansom face and a gorgeous physique. Tori was a lot shorter then her brother, she had brown hair with blonde streaks through it, a pretty face and a pleasant smile. The girls in the class all drooled over Markus and the boys drooled over Tori, all except Gohan and Videl who were the only couple in the entire class. The teacher than looked for where to sit the two.  
  
"Where should we stick you Tori?" The teacher said out loud, all the guys with empty seats next to them started howling and pointing to their empty chairs, but Tori saw a seat right behind Gohan that was empty, she pointed to it.  
  
"Up there sir." She said pointing to the empty seat behind Gohan. The men sighed in disappointment as Tori approached her seat. Next Markus was choosing his seat, all the girls with empty seats next to them called him to sit next to them, Erasa even tried to kick Gohan out of the seat he was in to get the new guy to come over. Markus then spotted an empty seat right in front of Videl,  
  
"'I'll take that seat there sir, he said pointing to the one in front of Videl, the girls all sighed in disappointment and the new guy approached his seat. After he sat down the teacher began the lesson. Erasa leant down to the new guy to introduce herself.   
  
"Hi," She said, Markus turned around only to notice Videl and not Erasa. "My name's Erasa." She said putting out her hand to shake his, Markus was too busy looking at Videl do her work then pay attention to Erasa, but then realised what she said.   
  
"Oh sorry," he said as he put his hand out to shake her, "my name is Markus." After finishing shaking Erasa's hand he then faced Videl again, "So whose ya friend?" he asked as Videl looked up to see him giving her the same look Gohan always does.  
  
"Oh this is Videl, she's Mr. Satan's daughter," Erasa said pointing to Videl. Markus smiled.  
  
"Videl Satan huh?" He said smiling, his tooth sparkled, Videl was surprised by this and didn't know what to say.   
  
Whilst Markus was talking to Videl and Erasa, Tori was busy flirting with Gohan.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked expecting the answer to be no. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's just there, the one with the black hair." Gohan said pointing to Videl with his pencil. Tori examined Videl carefully, then faced Gohan again.   
  
"Well, I'm new here so maybe you could show me around a bit?" She asked still flirting.  
  
"Yeah sure, I can do that."   
  
At recess, Erasa bought Markus to the group.  
  
"Guys this is Markus, he's gonna be part of our group now." Erasa said. Gohan approached.  
  
"Well coincidently, so is Tori." Gohan said scratching the back of his head. Sharpener rushed over at the sound of her name.   
  
"Hi Tori, I'm Sharpener, I can show you around if you like?" Sharpener suggested getting really close to the new girl, Tori backed off a bit.  
  
"Thanks, but Gohan said he would already." Tori said approaching Gohan and putting her arm around him. Gohan felt a little uneasy about this. Videl saw this and became angry with the half saiyan wondering why he wasn't backing off. After the group took the new kids around to see everything, Erasa and Videl took Tori over for girl talk and Gohan and Sharpener did the same with Markus for guy talk.  
  
"So do you like it here so far?" Erasa asked the new girl.  
  
"Yeah, it's great, although all the guys act like they've never seen a girl before." She answered. Both Erasa and Videl agreed.  
  
"Yeah, well that's just the guys, they're like that to every girl that walks through the door." Erasa said.  
  
"Except Gohan!" Videl said dreamily.   
  
"Yeah, he is way more mature then the other guys." Tori agreed.  
  
"Yeah, Videl's lucky to be going out with him." Erasa said.  
  
"Really, I thought a guy that hansom would be single." Tori said, pretending that Gohan didn't say anything about Videl.  
  
"Didn't he say anything about it?" Videl asked confused. Tori shook her head.  
  
"No, he seemed more interested in chattin' me up and asking if he could show me around." Videl became enraged at this remark. She turned bright red in anger.  
  
At that same moment Sharpener, Gohan and Markus were talking.   
  
"So how is your first day?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Pretty good." Markus said. "Although that Erasa girl won't leave me alone."  
  
"Well that's just Erasa." Sharpener said, "She flirts with any guy that comes her way. When Gohan first came here all she did was flirt with him, until he started going out with Videl."  
  
"Really, Videl Satan is going out with Gohan." Markus said acting shocked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's really nice and I love her so much." Gohan said love stricken. Sharpener became angry.  
  
"And she's always been my main priority, then hansom superhero boy comes along and wins her heart." Sharpener explained.  
  
"Superhero?" Markus said surprised.  
  
"Yeah Gohan is the town superhero's identity." Sharpener explained.   
  
"Well Videl already mentioned a superhero, I just didn't think it would be Gohan." Markus said.  
  
"Yeah, and Videl is my sidekick." Gohan explained.  
  
"But Videl said that she was the superhero and she had a sidekick, she then said her sidekick was pathetic and has a terrible costume that belongs in a cupboard until Halloween!" Markus explained.  
  
"Woah!" Sharpener said shocked. Gohan became furious at what Markus said, around the same time as Videl got enraged at what Tori said, they then faced each other, got up from their seats and started to march towards each other. They met in the centre of the schoolyard.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan yelled back.  
  
"I think we should break up!" Videl said enraged.  
  
"I agree!" Gohan answered furiously, then the two turned around and marched back to their groups. The entire schoolyard went silent as the two walked back to their seats.  
  
"Yikes!" Erasa said shocked.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Sharpener said sweatdropping. 


End file.
